A New Beginning
by DF n NW fan
Summary: It is 1589, the Burning Times. Siena Hazelton is living in poverty and has the constant fear of someone finding out she is a witch. Then she unexpectantly discovers her soulmate. Love or death? Only fate can decide...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-** This is set in the Burning Times in the Medieval time frame, so if I make some mistakes, I deeply apologise. Hopefully, everything is generally right! :)

):I don't own Nightworld:(

Hope you enjoy my 2nd story!!:)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Her eyes filled with tears as she helplessly watched another witch from her coven being executed in the worst possible way. Being burnt alive at the stake.

It was one of the older members of the coven. Her name was Millie Winchester, a wise and respectable woman in her late fifties. She had graying reddish-brown hair and blue-gray eyes which held a sense of serenity. But there was nothing peaceful in her gaze now.

Siena shook in horror as she heard Millie scream with excruciating pain. The elderly woman had been discovered when she was healing a young human girl who had been attacked and bitten by a werewolf. It was unfair, Millie had done nothing wrong and she was being punished for showing kindness to humans.

She said a silent prayer to the Goddess asking for strength and tolerance. She would have liked nothing better than to show these selfish, pitiless humans what she thought of them. Millie hadn't been the first witch in her coven to be sentenced to death. There was also Margaret who was scarcely her own age, a child of 17. How could they send such a young girl to her death? And because she was a witch? Life was so unwarranted at times; it made her want to scream.

Feeling a tug on her sleeve, she turned around to see her best friend, Denise Langanty; the expression on her face was a replica of how she felt. Her friend's face had a mixture of melancholy and anger at the injustice at what was happening before them.

"Oh Siena, Millie is my mother's best friend, who will be next? What if it is the head priestess? My ma?" she sobbed fearfully, although keeping her tone quiet. Nobody could be too careful these days.

Siena reached for her friend's hand and grasped it tightly as a sign of comfort. She wanted to reassure Denise that she had nothing to worry about, but that was evidently a false hope. How many more had to die until the humans were satisfied? She wondered, closing her eyes as Millie choked out her last breath and slumped limply.

Hearing the cheering and applause, she clamped down her teeth. If there was a larger population of witches, the humans would surely pay, she thought cynically. She watched as the beautiful but deadly flames jumped and licked at Millie Winchester's dead body.

A hand touched her shoulder and she heard her ma speak "Let us go home now Siena, there is no more to be seen or done" Siena nodded resignedly and followed Marilynn Hazelton back towards their home.

Marilynn Hazelton was a widower. Her husband and Siena's father, Sir James Hazelton had been regarded as one of England's greatest knights, but an unfortunate event occurred on the battlefields that ended the young man's life.

It was difficult to survive and fend for her family without a husband and the Hazelton family had fallen in poverty like so many others. The only earnings that fed and clothed them were the money that ma made, selling herbs and natural treatments for diseases and even that were barely enough, due to the villagers becoming even more wary and superstitious.

Siena always felt guilty, she wished there was something she could do to help ma. She gathered and picked herbs, but she wanted to do more for the family. Sometimes when there was not enough money to feed them both, ma would give the food to her, telling her she was young and she needed to eat to grow strong.

When those times came, she would protest that she wasn't hungry, but ma would not touch the food and in the end she would give into the hunger and eat the food with sorrow and culpability.

Marilynn looked like a frail petite woman, she wasn't. Siena considered her ma to be the most bravest, caring, kind-hearted and most of all, determined woman she had ever known. Siena respected her more than anyone else and she made sure she conducted herself better when ma was around.

Siena had never remembered her father; he had passed away when she was merely an infant. Her relatives rarely visited, so it was only her mother and her living in the town of Hampshire. They were both content as long as they had each other.

She stepped into their little hut of a house and peered around, absorbing in the familiarity. Living here all her life had taught her to learn and adapt to all her surroundings. It was common knowledge that the werewolves, vampires and most shapeshifters came out at night to hunt in the woods.

The witches of her coven Willow joined together once a week, dancing and worshipping the Goddess, they had to be very discreet and they held their meetings in a cave just outside the woods. It was secluded, so they felt fairly secure there. There was to be a gathering tonight to mourn and pay tribute to the spirit of Millie Winchester.

Walking into the closed off room that ma and her shared, she bent to the ground and stretched her fingers under the bed searching for something. Her long tailored fingers closed around the object and she pulled it out.

It was a plain fabric box with Siena sewed on the front. Of all the things she owned, which was not much, this was the one she treasured most. Delicately, treating the box like a fragile animal, she opened the lid and took out an item.

The legacy was old and tattered, browning at the sides, but Siena held it close to her. This was the only thing she had left of her father and nothing could make her part with it. It wasn't long; in fact, it merely had a few words on it.

Siena read it again

_'My dearest daughter, _

_Never give up to achieve the goal you set out to do. Your strengths and weaknesses are nothing to your willpower. Do not falter when you hear others condemn you, remember always I believe in you._

_Much love from your father,_

_Sir James Hazelton'_

Filled with courage and endurance, she placed it gently back in the box. Whenever she felt like giving up and being angry at the world, she would turn to her father's words.

Deciding to go collect more herbs for ma, she sauntered out into the afternoon rays of the sun. It was a typical autumn day in 1589. Everywhere she looked there were oranges, reds and yellows. Breathing deeply, she thought of how beautiful Hampshire was, it was a shame the humans here were not as accommodating.

Siena walked absently into the woods; she had been through here countless times. So many that she was certain she could sleepwalk in here and know where to go. Finding the growth of lavender flowers, she knelt and picked a few, putting it in the sack she wore around her waist.

Lavender flowers were not useful in terms of healing, but Siena loved them. They could be burnt to induce sleep and relaxation, and when scattered around the house, it helped maintain peacefulness.

"Siena!" a male voice called.

It didn't startle her though, she knew who it was. She watched as her friend, another witch from Willow appeared from amongst the trees. He was tall, nicely muscled with a tan from lifting things for his father who was a carpenter. His hair was light brown and wavy, blonde at the top from the sunlight and he had warm glowing green eyes. He was very handsome, although Siena had never thought of him as anything other than a close friend.

"Good afternoon Cobern" she greeted him cheerfully. They had been friends ever since they were children and Cobern visited her nearly everyday. He was a good friend, at times overprotective of her, but she knew he was good-natured and generally an optimistic and caring person.

He smiled and sat down next to her. "Picking Lavender again I see, you know your ma has enough of them at home," he said looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

Siena turned her head away from him "I happen to like lavender flowers" she said in a mock arrogant tone. This made Cobern laugh and shake his head. "Why, aren't you the mature lady?" he remarked. They would always joke and tease each other like this.

Suddenly wanting to be serious she asked, "Were you there to see what happened to Millie Winchester?" She watched as Cobern's face darkened and his eyes lost the happiness.

"No, my father needed help with the materials, but please don't tell me what they did to her" he replied looking away into the distance.

Uncertain on what to do, she raised a hand and touched his shoulder briefly. She remembered that Cobern and his father had built Millie's house and ever since then, Cobern had befriended the elderly lady.

He smiled gratefully at her, knowing she understood what he felt. She saw a flicker of something she couldn't distinguish in his eyes and in a flickering moment it was gone.

"Tonight's gathering should be interesting don't you think?" he asked, already looking unaffected as he had a minute ago. Cobern was good at doing that, if everything wasn't fine, he would squash the negativity away and pretend nothing happened. Siena wondered if inside Cobern was hurting with sadness and anger just as much as she was.

She nodded in agreement. "They are to perform the ceremony in which they send Millie's spirit to the afterlife, Denise's ma told me so herself".

Cobern's voice was filled with enthusiasm "I am saddened by the fate of Millie Winchester, but I cannot help but anticipate this event" They both grinned excitedly and Siena felt like they were 10 years old again.

"Come with me Siena, I want to show you something," he said as if all of a sudden he had remembered something important. He took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet. Siena allowed him to led her further into the woods; the trees growing thicker and closer together and the path became narrower. She smiled admiringly as she heard the distinguishing sounds of birds and other small animals.

She marveled again at the natural beauty of her surroundings. The sunlight seeped through like mystical stream flowing in different places. Cobern was running now, and she couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. Her curiosity started to build as she heard him say "almost there" repeatedly.

Finally they came to a stop and she watched as Cobern pressed a finger to his lips, signally to be quiet. He crept noiselessly closer to a tree. Crouching down, he reached his hand into a hollow in the tree, that Siena hadn't noticed until then.

She suppressed a gasp of surprise as Cobern lifted it out of the tree. It was adorable. He had a small squirrel in his hands. It had orangey-red fur and was a little ruffled up. Her eyes shined with awe as Cobern placed it in her hands.

"How…?" she mouthed, stroking the squirrel's soft fur.

Cobern smiled fondly "I found the little thing when I was cutting trees here for father. It was making a strange noise in the tree so I went to have a look in the tree and was a bit surprised at what it was" he explained. "It has an injury, but it looks as if it's internal, because I can't figure out what is wrong with it"

"We have to take it back so ma can take a look at it" she said resolutely and wrapped the small animal in the sack, emptying the lavender flowers out onto the ground.

Cobern smiled cordially "Exactly what I was thinking"

They ran all the way home, this time only taking a few minutes. Both panting slightly, Siena reached into her sack to see if the squirrel was unharmed. Yes, it was still breathing, thank the goddess.

"Ma! Ma!" she yelled nervously.

Marilynn Hazelton stepped out of the hut with a look of impatient annoyance. "Siena, please keep your voice down, there's…" she paused abruptly as she saw her daughter holding something. "Darling, what is that in your hand?" she asked, tilting her head to see.

"Here ma, please, please heal it" Siena said as she handed ma the wounded animal. It felt so limp, Siena was worried that it wouldn't survive much longer.

She watched hesitantly as Marilynn moved her fingers over the animal, adding pressure in certain areas. Ma stood up and gestured for them to come inside the house. Siena and Cobern obeyed, following her in and closing the door firmly. She knew ma was going to perform magick and could not do it in the open.

Siena watched allured by what ma was doing. Marilynn spread her hands over the lifeless animal and closed her eyes in concentration. In a second, sparks of wondrous blue magick escaped from the tips of her fingers, flowing rapidly into the squirrel.

Almost immediately, the squirrel started twitching. She felt Cobern hold her hand and relaxed a little. Ma was one of the best healers around, if anyone could cure the animal, she could.

Ma let her hands drop and looked at Siena. "Don't worry darling, it will be well in a few days". Siena let out a sigh of relief; taking the bundle of fur in her hands she wrapped it in her sack once more. "Will you allow me to keep it ma?" she asked, pressing the sack closer to her.

Smiling widely as she saw ma nod, she walked outside again. "I am going to call you faith," she whispered softly to the lump resting in her sack.

* * *

Cobern Jiable stared at Siena.

She was such a compassionate girl. He recalled the time when he had accidentally slashed himself with the axe he used for cutting down trees for his father. The pain was agonizing, but Siena Hazelton had been there.

Ripping away her sleeve, she had bandaged him, strapping the cloth around the wound as firmly as she could, to stop the blood flow. He still remembered the words she had said to him that day "Never be afraid to cry Cobern, you will find it helps at times".

It made him laugh when people said he was happy all the time. They never see what he was feeling on the inside. Only once had he let his emotions show, because he did cry that day. Not just because of his ineptness with an axe, but for his family and his friends too.

He cried for father, who spent his days growing older and older, striving to support the family and nearly driving himself to exhaustion. He cried for his friends, the ones whose parents had abandoned them. They had to lose their youth and work or starve to death. Most of all, he cried for the witches that were burned so horribly for being born to be who they were.

His life was a lie. Everyone was wrong in stereotyping him as a sensitive and thoughtful boy, always joyful and consoling towards others. In fact, he wasn't happy at all. And the single thing that made him happy was someone who didn't feel the same way about him.

Siena was a stubborn girl, with curly auburn hair that often had leaves tangled in it. Her eyes were the color of amber that turned gold when she was feeling pleased about something. Although not traditionally attractive like many other girls, she was uniquely good-looking in her own way and Cobern thought she to be the most beautiful girl he knew.

The day she helped him when he was hurting was the day he discovered he had strong feelings for her. But he was afraid, they had been friends for as long as he could remember and not wanting to harm their friendship, his love for her had become another feeling that he kept buried deep within himself.

While he never showed any signs of his affection towards her, he couldn't ignore his emotions completely. So he had made it a habit to visit Siena everyday after his father did not require his help any longer. But he found as the days went by, the more time he spent with her, the more his feelings grew. It was sometimes difficult to resist taking her in his arms and holding her close to his heart, where he could protect her.

Heaving a sigh, he looked up at the sky. It was already after sunset. The first stars of the night were just appearing and the moon was shining dimly. He glanced at Siena again and then turned to Marilynn Hazelton.

"Mrs. Hazelton, I must be heading home for I do not want my parents to worry about where I have gone to," he said, bowing respectfully. He saw Marilynn smile warily and nod, before he started to walk in the direction of his house.

"Colbern! You forgot to say goodbye to me!" Siena said indignantly. Chuckling, he said in a mock tone "Goodbye mademoiselle Sienna and her loyal acquaintance, Faith" Purposely bowing until his head was ridiculously low, he stood up to see Siena laughing with a hand over her mouth, clearly trying to smother her amusement.

"You are so silly Cobern," she giggled, then her expression changed as she heard Marilynn calling her in for supper. "I will see you later at Willow cave okay?" she asked.

He nodded and walked home slowly, looking forward to the magick that was going to be made later that night.

* * *

Love it, hate it? Your feedback would be muchly appreciated!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- **This is set in the Burning Times in the Medieval time frame, so if I make some mistakes, I deeply apologise. Hopefully everything is generally right! :)

Loosly based on NightWorld and Sweep. Don't own either. (Breaks down and crys)

Thankyou to the first reviewers to this!! **JasmineIII, Ang, katysays22, incarnated-soul and Galahad Cat.** I hope y'all like this story coz I lurve writing it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"I will be back soon Faith" she whispered to the still unconscious animal. She wrapped her scarf around her neck. It was a cold night; she presumed it was the Goddess's doing, as if it were a sign of grief for Millie.

Leaving the hut with ma's arm linked in hers, ambling their way to Willow's Cave. They walked in silence and Siena could hear the crunching of leaves that their feet made, the noises of the crickets and the tinkling sound of the stream.

"Are you afraid?" Ma asked softly as they reached the cave. Siena shook her head vigorously, obstinate in proving herself. She had never been allowed to watch the ceremony before. Her throat felt dry and it was as if a frog was leaping up and down in her stomach. This was the darkest magick that Willow had ever dared to practice, it was highly dangerous and risky to capture a spirit and send it on its way.

Both entered the room quietly, they found they were the last to arrive. Denise motioned to her and she swiftly strolled over to sit beside her. "My ma and Uncle Sternlion escorted me here early. Ma had to prepare for the summoning part of the ceremony since she is head priestess" she reminded Siena.

"Aren't you pleased that we are sitting so close to where they will soon summon Millie Winchester?" she asked animatedly. Nodding her head, she tried to contain the fear of a chance that something might go wrong. Smiling and pushing her paranoid thoughts away, she turned her eyes towards the front.

The cave was lit up by the blaze of fire-lit torches. Gabrielle Langanty appeared from the shadows and gestured for everyone to rise. "We bless the Goddess for this night and today we will summon and send Millie Winchester through the last journey" she said with dramatic flair.

The head priestess then clapped her hands once, the ritual signal for the beginning of every Willow gathering. Gabrielle drew a large circle on the ground and they all stepped in before she closed it. Everyone held hands and Denise's mother begun the ritual.

She started a chant and soon others joined in, walking around and around in the circle. Siena closed her eyes as the magick filled her body from head to toe. It was like a powerful crackling liquid flowing from the chants to her. It revitalized and replenished her like water from the most mystical spring of the world.

This was what witches celebrate and practice. It was so familiar and natural; she had been made to feel this energy, this spark, this life winding experience. She felt she could accomplish anything she set her mind to.

"Witches of Willow, let us end now" Gabrielle commanded. As soon as she said that, people withdrew their hands and sat down, their eyes shone with vitality. Siena opened her hand and concentrated. _Burn. Red. Flame. _She thought and felt an ember appear instantly in her palm. The fire glowed burning-hot red and she smiled broadly. This was the very first time that she had generated red witch fire. The second strongest fire a witch could make. Usually she could only produce yellow flames with her amount of power.

"Why are you so surprised? You are as strong in your skill as my ma" Denise whispered, making her face flush with delight. That was very high praise since the Head Priestess was considered one of the greatest witches in England.

Her attention was diverted as the head priestess prepared for the ceremony. Gabrielle closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them her gray eyes had suddenly changed to an eerily pale azure color.

The apprehension she felt earlier came rushing back to her. Surveying the room she found that many other young witches were also struck by fear. She heard the head priestess chanting again, except it was like nothing she had ever heard before. The words sounded twisted and it made shivers run up and down her spine.

Her gaze was now fixed on Gabrielle as the woman bent down and grabbed a handful of a purplish-blue powder and Dandelion leaves. "Goddess, Bring Millie Winchester here, lavin deplitilm RISBLIET" she shouted the last word.

Nothing happened. Then Siena heard the muttering of the witches around her. Before she knew what was happening the room dissolved and was replaced with blinding pitch-black darkness. However hard she tried, her eyes could not adjust to the dark. She could not even see her hands, which were in front of her.

Then she heard the wailing. It was not loud, but since the room was deadly quiet, the sound became much louder and echoed around the walls of the cave. Her legs started shaking involuntarily.

She had never heard such an awful sound. It was the sounds of beings that had been eternally tormented. The wailing was unspeakable, like someone calling fruitlessly for help that would not come. Siena steadied herself from falling over. In her mind she felt like she had really fallen into a deep pit of despair, agony and the deepest sadness imaginable.

A bright blue flame appeared unexpectedly. Her eyes focused and saw Gabrielle who stood still and calm as water encased in frost. The head priestess's eyes still glowered that astounding blue, the exact color that was flickering in the palm of her hand.

"Millie Winchester, are you here with us? If so, I command you to speak now" she said loudly, but with a sense of composure in her voice. A voice spoke was so sudden and abrupt, that it startled everyone, except Gabrielle Langanty, who now had a smile quirking at the sides of her lips.

"I am here, witches of Willow," a raspy voice answered. It was the spirit of the deceased Millie. A whoosh of cold air passed Siena and she trembled. Not because of the coldness, but of her fright and inquisitiveness.

"Jameilite Ter Desponitism! Maziq Katezenebe" Gabrielle yelled, waving her arms radically. As she finished the spell. A clash of thunder sounded above their heads and a purple-blue cloud swirled around in circles.

Now she was truly terrified. Her whole body froze and her throat was parched, like she had lost the ability to talk. This was dark magick, the very worst. It just felt _wrong._ Sending spirits away wasn't a job that the witches were meant to do. Millie's fate should be in the hands of the Goddess herself. Destiny.

"Canived Pabilero Tidni, Tidni!" Gabrielle continued her voice was piercing and rising with every word she spoke. The air in the small cave persisted in getting colder and chafed the skin on her arms and face. She realized what was going on at this moment.

Millie's spirit was being sucked into the cloud. The head priestess was forcing the ghost into the cloud above. Siena's fear turned into anger. _How could they force Millie Winchester into that? What if it isn't the place where kind-hearted people go when they died? What if it was the opposite place, hell? _Her thoughts made her impulsive and she was just about to put an end to this when she heard Gabrielle scream the last of the spell.

"Infernonite HACEZIUM!" And just like that, everything went back to what it was before. The rays of the moon shone through the opening of the cave, the flames of the torches burned ferociously. The temperature was warm, making Siena smile with relief. It was over. Finally over.

She felt someone wrap themselves around her. "It's over, it's over" Denise sobbed, voicing what she had been feeling. Siena decided one thing that night. She was never going to bear witness to one of these ceremonies again. It was a most horrific experience.

* * *

The night sky was amazing. There were countless stars scattered all over the sky, with not one cloud blocking the view. It was a shame none took the time to admire the sight. 

Denise Langanty quivered as she thought of what had been transpired. She was outside the Willow cave, waiting for her ma, Gabrielle. She indolently pointed her index finger towards the sky and started absently counting the stars.

Her head was pounding with all the emotions and thoughts. Confusion, nervousness, fear and absolute disbelief, that was what she felt. Nearly all the witches had gone home. Most had hastily left when the ceremony was completed, evidently afraid of the whole event. Others had lingered to ask ma about what had happened.

"I think it is time my daughter and I head home" Denise turned her head to see ma and some other witches step gingerly out of the cave. They all wore smiles on their faces, the sight dismayed her. _How could they be so joyful? _

Gabrielle walked to her, waving and blessing the other witches. "Come now child, let us go home. Tomorrow is another long journey," she said, sounding weary. Ma had lines at the sides of her gray eyes and her lips were pursed. She seemed so old, although she was only a witch of 45 years.

Ma slumped as they made their way to the small cottage they shared. Uncle Sternlion lived next to them, so they always felt safe, even if her father had disappeared.

Benjamin Piton had never married ma, in fact he had already been married when ma and the man met. Ma had never known this until she told Benjamin that she was with child. He had gotten irritated and violent.

Gabrielle had cried for days for fear that the man had killed the baby inside of her when he beat her and left. Denise was illegitimate, but it did not worry her in the least, she had a loving mother and uncle. It was all she ever needed.

As they stepped into their small but cozy house, Denise watched as ma bid her goodnight and slipped into her room and closed the door. Her ma was acting strange and distant these few days and it was hurting her.

They had been so close, like best friends as well as mother and daughter. Tears of resentment trickled down her face before she could prevent them. Enraged with herself, she ran into her room and shut the door. Reaching into her pouch, she took out a match and struck it.

Lighting the candle next to her bed, she glanced around her. Her bedroom was nothing special, but it was a lot more spacious than most. There was a simple wooden bed and a writing table. There was dust on the floorboards and her window was rusty and yellow at the sides, but she was deeply grateful. She had Uncle Sternlion to thank for all this.

Bending down and lifting one of the floorboards, she picked up her journal, or more commonly known to witches as a Book of Shadows, from its hiding place. It was not so much as a hiding place as it were a place to keep it from being destroyed. She had hid it there to preserve it, if anyone or anything set their house on fire, the journal would not burn up and be lost.

Taking her Book of Shadows with her, she grabbed her quill and ink from her writing table and clambered into bed. Delicately flipping the many pages, until she found a blank page, she settled in and started her entry.

_14th July 1589_

_I watched as the humans killed Millie Winchester today. It was most horrible. I faltered and turned to Siena for condolence, which I am ashamed to say. I am 18 years old, one year older than she. I should have been braver. _

_Uncle Sternlion asked me to help at his shop today. He is doing well in his store, lucky it is stationed at the rich end of town, or he would have no business at all. I dislike the well-off humans and even Night World people. How could they be so wealthy and with barely lifting a finger? It is absurd! _

_A lady came into the store today, dressed as fashionably as anything and she had a maid doing the shopping for her. I know I should be content and praise the Goddess for what I have, but I cannot help but be envious of those people._

_I rejoiced as Uncle Sternlion told me I could go home. It is not that I do not enjoy working for him; it was that the jealousy kept building inside of me. Goddess, give me strength. Soon he came back to our cottage and accompanied Ma and I to the Willow gathering. _

_The night was not what I had anticipated. Ma did the ceremony as she had always done, but this time there was something different. Her eyes changed from her lovely gray to an icy blue. This had never happened before. As she yelled the spell and guided Mille to the afterlife, she sounded...evil._

_Forgive me Goddess for saying such a harsh thing about ma. But I was so frightened when it happened. It was fortunate that Siena was there with me. Ma is so different now and I am saddened by it. Please, let me be able to conquer this problem and help me change ma back to that caring, friendly woman that I dearly love._

Denise put a hand to her mouth as she yawned and put her journal aside, blowing out the candle. Everything will be all right. She could make it all right if she tried, she thought as she snuggled in her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Siena, I need Bramble leaves, chamomile and feverfew" Marilynn called from the house. 

Siena had just stepped out with her grass-woven basket when she heard ma call. There were already humans at her house and she inwardly seethed. She did not understand why ma still allowed those fiends into their house. If it were her decision, she would have rather starved.

Kicking the dirt in fury, she trudged into the woods. The herbs that ma needed were easy to find, they were the ones which ma constantly needed for the townspeople. She brought out her small knife and carefully cut a branch off a tree. Sheathing her tool, she picked the leaves that were attached to the branch inattentively.

Her thoughts were someplace else. _If only I could do more than just pick these stupid herbs and for those malicious humans!_ She thought feeling a spurt of outrage. She threw the bare branch away in frustration.

Quickening her pace, she managed to collect all the ingredients ma had asked for, in a short amount of time. Making sure the cloth on top of the basket covered the herbs; she pulled up her dress a few inches and ran back home, jumping over small stumps on the ground.

The anger had vanished, running always helped her relieve stress, and it made her feel free of her troubles. As if someone had released the invisible shackles at her feet. However, the feeling of emancipation did not last long.

More vermin had arrived at her house. There seemed to be more and more people getting sick these days, it was probably because of the winter season that was approaching. Because she had collected all the herbs so promptly, there was nothing for her to do.

She was certainly not going into the house with all those humans swarming around, asking ma to cure them of their diseases. Siena massaged her temples and sighed, trying to think of a place to go. Placing the basket on the open window, she finally decided.

Town. Yes, that was where she would go. Denise's Uncle Thomas Sternlion could never handle all those customers that came to his store and her help would be lessening the workload for him. Sometimes when she offered assistance, Thomas would even be generous enough to pay her some much-needed money.

"Miss Hazelton! What are you doing here?" Thomas Sternlion exclaimed happily as he unloaded things out of a horse-drawn carriage. He was a man in his early forties, quite strong and very tall, but she could tell he was sweating from lifting all those heavy things.

"I am here to help you out of course!" she replied, reaching towards the loads and carried down a bundle of jam jars.

Thomas shook his head and stopped her abruptly. "Don't be like that, you are a lady Siena Hazelton and I will not allow you to carry loads" he smiled and pointed towards the shop. "Go now girl, inside the shop and help out Denise with the customers" he commanded, giving her a light encouraging push in the right direction.

Siena recognized a few witches from Willow here buying necessities. There were also some shapeshifters and one or two vampires. _Not many humans here, _she thought and cheered silently. She saw Denise at the counter, glaring at a woman who had a little girl. The little girl was begging her mother to buy candy and the mother was agreeing in a careless tone.

Denise was jealous, she could see it in her friend's eyes. She couldn't blame her though, some people were just fortunate and it was unfair. Her best friend turned her eyes away from the privileged people and spotted Siena.

"Siena, come over here!" she shouted, making the people in the shop stare at her distastefully. Denise didn't seem to care and continued gesturing to her. People were now murmuring things under their breath. Siena hurriedly made her way to her, whispering to her to stop gesturing and that others were talking. Her best friend merely shrugged.

They spent the next hour serving customers and organizing the jars and containers on the shelves. It was an enjoyable job, much easier than picking herbs. Denise was groaning quietly, her eyes were once again following the rich people as they brought more items then was necessary.

Shaking her head, she turned away and found herself peering out the window. People walked past like blurs in a painting. Past the people were a number of other stores. They all looked very plain except one.

The gray building captured her attention. It was the blacksmith, owned by an elderly old human called Mr. Macgregor. She did not know him well, but she knew ma had taken the time to inquire about his health at church a few times.

Witches had to attend the church services also to avoid suspicions from arising. Siena didn't mind though, in a way the Catholic religion was similar to Wicca. Her thoughts floated back to the blacksmith across the road.

She always hoped one day she would work there, but it was impossible. Ladies just did not do work that was considered labor for men. Sharpening swords and other weapons just seemed so appealing to her. In her opinion, swords were the best things that humans had invented. Getting her hands and face dirty was not a problem to her either, picking herbs didn't exactly keep her clean and she felt sure that she would be strong enough to handle weapons.

"What are you looking at?" Denise asked, making her jump a little. Her friend laughed at her reaction and persisted in putting the containers in order. "Well, you must tell me" she asked again impatiently.

"Denise, do you think I could ever work at Mr. McGregor's blacksmith store?" she said putting her thoughts into words. Siena watched as her friend turned her gaze to the blacksmith and shuddered.

"You truly want to work there?" Denise turned to face her and watched her intently; looking incredulous that Siena would actually want to work there.

Siena nodded eagerly, she felt confused as Denise kept looking at her skeptically and then heaved a sigh. Her eyes widened in surprise and curiosity as her best friend spoke again.

"I can make it happen" Denise said simply.

* * *

Y'all like this chapter? (nudges you all) Reviews would be greatly, deeply and forever cherised. 

Ok, some ppl r probably wondering about Lost Without You, I'm putting it on hold for awhile, if you guyz really want me to post soon plz tell me by review or email. Thanx 4 ur time!!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took so looong 2 update. Honestly, even i am ashamed of myself. But this was kinda hard to put into words and I wanted it to be really good (hmm...yes...) Ok, onto the main reason. I hav 3-4 more weeks of skool and u might be thinking that's a good thing and it is mostly, BUT the exams are killing me!!!**

**Author's Note-** This is set in the Burning Times in the Medieval time frame, so if I make some mistakes, I deeply apologise. Hopefully, everything is generally right! :) (Ok, one question, do u ppl think dis Author's Note thing is annoyin? if so plz tell me)

Didn't steal characters (4 now...) but loosely based on Night World and Sweep.

Thank you and you rock to-

**Incarnated-soul-** Denise's mom is pretty weird hey? I made up the spell, it was a lotta fun 2. I just closed my eyez and jabbed at the keyboard keep readin!

**JasmineIII- **Yeah, fun 2 write! In dis story I'm going to switch from different character's points of views. 3rd person will be in normal font and 1st person in _italics._ So don't get em confused!

**kelly285- **Cobern and Siena, hmmm...maybe...just read and c ;) glad u r not dead... (he, he)

**Katysays22-** Thanx 4 another great review. Well Lost without you gotta wait coz I wanna focus on dis for the time being. But I promise I will finish it. Promise!!

**Galahad Cat-** yay! I love hearin from ya! Thanz so much.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Cobern sighed, feeling exhausted.

As soon as the sun rose in the morning, he had been hard at work carrying planks of wood for father, who was working even harder than he. Watching father work made him clamp his teeth together in dissatisfaction and pity.

Taylor Diable was a man of 65 years. His hair was the color of soiled snow and the rags that he wore made him look like a beggar. Cobern often heard people, especially gossiping old wretches remark on his father's appearance. Sometimes he would just lose his self-control and turn around, throwing an infuriated glare at them.

_What did we ever do to those old bitches? Why couldn't they mind their own business? It was not father's fault that he had to wear worn-out clothes because it was the only ones that he could afford for himself._

"Place them right here my boy" Taylor croaked, pointing a gnarled finger to a spot on the ground. His father coughed loudly, and smiled wanly. He could see the sadness and weariness in his green eyes, which he had inherited.

Cobern obediently put the planks down, grateful to get rid of the heavy load, at least for the time being. Bending down next to Taylor, he shook his head in disapproval. "Father, you cannot possibly continue to do this to yourself. It may be harmful to your health."

"If I do not work, who will provide for your mother and your 5 brothers and sisters at home? Cobern, you must understand a husband and father is obligated to his family" Taylor explained, sounding more drained with each word.

"What about Jonathan? My brother? I know that he turns 23 next month. He surely can contribute to payments, after all he is an accomplished painter" Cobern demanded, making father's face go a shade of crimson.

"You know very well artists do not earn regular money, at times Jonathan sleeps in the streets!" Taylor's eyes filled with regret. "I should never have sent him away, much less ask him for money. He is my first-born, my eldest son.

Seeing that Taylor would never submit to the idea, he thought of other alternatives. Any. Just to get father back home and resting, where he belonged. There were blisters on Taylor's hands and bare feet, painful reminders of the sacrifices he made to his family.

He looked at father, who was smiling reassuringly at him. "Everything will turn out well, as long as I've got you to help me. Everything will b..."

Taylor Diable suddenly gasped loudly, bringing his hand up to clutch his heart. In a second, he had fallen to the ground, still gasping and trying to take in oxygen. His eyes were closed tightly, the terrible pain making him clench his teeth.

"Father! What is the matter?" Cobern shouted, afraid of what was happening. Father's face was deadly pale, sweat had broken out and he was drenched in it. Cobern couldn't see anything wrong with father, there was no blood and he doubted that any of his bones were broken.

_Maybe he was dehydrated? No, it was far more serious than that. _Struck for words and feeling entirely helpless, Cobern knelt down. He had never encountered a situation like this before. _What to do?_

Taylor Diable was his rock. The only stable person he could always rely on. Now here he was collapsed onto the ground, fallen away like everything else in his life. The world was crumpling to pieces and Cobern had nothing to hold onto to stop himself from stumbling.

Tears cascaded down his face, leaving watery trails on his dirt-smeared face. "Please father, what should I do?" he chocked, grasping Taylor's hand. Father didn't respond, he now seemed to have trouble breathing. His gasps were coming more rapidly now.

Panic flooded his mind. The reality of what was happening dawned on him. The possibility of father dying right here and now entered his thoughts. And it scared him more than anything else in his life. _Not here. Not now. _

With that, he reached for Taylor's limp body and using all the strength he could master, he heaved his father over his shoulder. Then he ran, pushing himself and going as fast as he could to Marilynn Hazelton's house.

All his thoughts disappeared, except the single motive that made him keep his pace. He just hoped he would make it in time.

* * *

Siena stared blankly. Temporarily confused at what she had just heard.

"Don't be silly Denise" she snapped, angry that her best friend would jest about what she had wanted to do since she set her eyes on the building. She started to organize the items to release her annoyance. _There was no hope for that little dream. Or was there?_

Denise grabbed her hand away from the jars. "Listen Siena, I am certainly not being silly nor do I ever intend to be. I am speaking the truth. Now do you want to hear me out?"

Turning her gaze to her friend, she was surprised to see the genuineness in Denise's clear gray eyes. Siena shrugged, "I apologize Denise, I...please won't you tell me?" she asked tentatively, trying to amend her negativity.

Denise was now smiling sheepishly and her eyes sparkled animatedly. Her best friend kept silent for a while, just to tease her and make her impatient. When she spoke though, the words greatly shocked her. "I will turn you into a boy"

Her shock was apparent, as her jaw dropped and she started gaping like a fish. Denise found this enormously amusing and started laughing. "You really should look at yourself, it is as if you had just found out that you have two heads instead of one," she giggled.

Siena shook her head to clear the confused clouds in her head. "What are you talking about? Turn me into a boy?" she asked, the thought alone making her head spin with bewilderment. She watched and waited for Denise's explanation.

"Well, it's the only way" she said, amplifying it like you would to a young child. Denise folded her arms; her expression was one of keenness. Suddenly, her best friend grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the store.

"Denise! What are you doing?" Siena exclaimed, trying to get her hand out of Denise's firm hold. Her best friend didn't let go but held on tighter and put a finger to her lips. "You'll see" she said and led her back to her house.

"Now will you tell me?" Sienna asked as she watched her friend rummage around in a large wooden chest for something. As she was waiting for Denise's head to appear from her search, she looked around the house.

And it was a house, not a hut like ma and her shared. An actual cottage, complete with a flower garden at the front. She really couldn't understand why Denise could be resentful of others when she had such a lovely place to call home.

"Here it is" Denise pulled out some grayish-type clothes and laid them delicately on the ground. It was nothing special, just something an ordinary man might wear. Siena gave her a disbelieving look.

"You must be joking?" she asked and was horrified when she saw Denise smile and shake her head. "Mr. Macgregor only employs boys, so you must become one, go and try this on" she said pushing the pile of clothes towards her.

Reluctantly, Siena obeyed. It actually didn't look terrible, the pants and shirt were not too loose on her small frame and because she was tall, it fit even better. But there was one problem. "Nobody is going to believe me to be a boy with my hair like this."

Siena's auburn-colored hair reached down past her shoulders and was thick and curly. Her hair was difficult to manage, so it was not as long as other girls wore theirs. She also never bothered to tie it up into a decent bun or ponytail, but hung it loose.

Denise frowned but immediately broke into a smile. Her eyes twinkled; she knew from experience that this was a sign that her best friend had just gotten an idea. Her friend had turned back to the wooden chest and quickly extracted a wide-brimmed straw hat.

"Problem solved, now you will be able to work at your Blacksmith store and you can leave me be at Uncle Sternlion's," she said haughtily. Siena put the hat on, and to her astonishment, it really did make her look less feminine and with the help of some more dirt on her face, nobody could distinguish her as a girl. Pulling Denise into a hug, she set out at a run to Mr. Macgregor's store.

This was the place she had been fantasying about since she first set her eyes upon it. Others might have found it rather odd that a girl would have a smile that wide and eyes that shone with rapture as she entered the gray shabby-looking building.

It was even better than she would have expected, there was a pit, alive with the hot coals that molded, shaped and sharpened the weapons. On the walls hung magnificent blades, with intricate writing and patterns etched on the shiny surface.

"Can I help you?"

Spinning around she found the owner of the voice. The cold and speculating eyes of the old man examined Siena. Holding in her breath, she prayed to the Goddess that her disguise were feasible.

"I would like to work at your store" she said as confidently as she could in her shaky lowered voice.

"Hmmm... and what might your name be?" Mr. Macgregor asked.

"Sie...Sean" she answered, mentally kicking herself for nearly making that crucial mistake.

"Sean who?"

"Um...Sean...McAdams" she said, the first name that came to her.

Then to her shock, she found that Mr. Macregor had lifted one of her limbs up and was squeezing her upper arm. Flinching, she yanked away, in turn to see the old man laugh.

"Boy, you need to get more food in yer, you're as skinny as some mangy dog! You barely have any muscles at all!"

She laughed at the bluntness and good humor of the Blacksmith owner, all the while waiting for his decision. Mr. Macgregor gave her another calculating glance, and then sighed. "I am not going to regret it if I hire you, you hear?" he said, more of a statement than a question.

Shaking her head dynamically she said. "I will do my best sir"

The old man's lip quirked into a smile "Let us hope so"

The following days were filled with the marvelous sounds of fire, spitting and crackling as she hammered with the blunt piece of stone she was given. Siena was gleeful for she had not yet burnt herself; something that she had been stressing about ever since she had shook hands with Mr. Macgregor. His hands had uncountable raw pink burn marks; these marks would stay as scars and never disappear.

On her third day of working, she was surprised and disappointed when she saw that the sun was glowing orange and it was nearly time for her to go home. She wished she could stay here until dark, but that was not possible.

She had to be home in time, so that ma would not grow wary and suspicious. Glancing at her black soot covered hands, she decided that she'd better go soon if she was to change back in her normal clothes and cleanse herself and also be in time for dinner.

Grabbing a piece of cloth, she wiped off as much filth as she could. Then standing up she was just about to go and bid Mr. Macgregor goodbye when she heard the sound of hooves outside the store. _It is nearly sunset. Who could that be?_

Her curiously ate at her and she sat herself back on the stool, picking up her stone and a random weapon, wanting to look inconspicuous. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened and someone stepped inside.

Slowly and unobtrusively she turned her gaze towards the figure and involuntarily widened her eyes and inwardly gasped.

There, merely a few feet away, stood the most striking boy she had ever seen. He was very tall and his muscles were outlined against the shiny silver armor he wore. His dark hair was slightly tousled and strands had fallen in front of his eyes.

Siena couldn't help but stare. He was so beautiful...then she noticed his eyes. The most stunning feature he had, they were a glacier-blue color. Eyes that held people mesmerized, but at that moment reflected nothing but boredom.

He stepped closer, making her heart beat faster. She couldn't explain it, for she had never reacted this way to another person before. _Is it because I am incredibly attracted to him? Is he used to girls acting this way when they see him?_

Obviously he was, for he didn't seem to notice the expression of awe that was apparent on her face. Then she realized why, _he thinks I'm a boy. _Grinning happily at how well the costume disguised her, she pushed her thoughts away. "How may I help you sir?" she asked, making sure that she lowered her voice so that she actually did sound male.

The boy looked startled when she spoke, as if finally realizing that there was someone else in the store besides himself. He looked at her and Siena bit the inside of her mouth to stop herself from getting dazed and lost looking at that face.

"Can you sharpen my sword boy?" he asked. His voice was deep and she could easily imagine girls being all over him just to hear him speak. But she was annoyed at the same time; it was ironic that this boy was talking to him so arrogantly and as if she were only 7 years old instead of 17.

She looked closer at the boy and came to the conclusion that he couldn't be too much older than her, even if he was extremely well built and looked very mature. There were no lines marring his face, so she guessed that he was 3 years older at the most.

"Well?" he asked, impatience evident in his tone and expression.

He might have been the most handsome guy she had ever seen, but she disliked his personality already and had to count to 3 in order to stop herself from snapping a nasty remark at him. As a 'boy', she still wasn't used to people that were not polite and courteous.

"May I have your weapon?" she asked as politely as she could. Just because this boy was being conceited, didn't mean she had to follow his example.

Lazily but gracefully he withdrew his sword in one quick languid movement, placing it on the table in front of her. From this simple action, she knew immediately that he was experienced with a sword and by the hardness in his eyes; he wouldn't hesitate to kill.

"Have that ready for me by tomorrow you hear? And take this" he said turning to leave, and dropping a small brown sack beside his sword.

"Wait... I..." but before she could finish her sentence, she found the door had slammed shut and the boy was gone. "have to get home" she said quietly, cringing with irritation.

Picking up her belongings and that stupid sword, she shouted to Mr. Macgregor that she was heading home and heard no response. This was ridiculous! Even the owner of the store had gone home before she did, all thanks to that pompous bastard.

Stomping out the door, she groaned as she saw that the sun had already set with only an orange hue on the horizon. Ma was not going to be happy and would demand why she was late for dinner.

Thinking of an excuse, she locked the wooden door and accidentally dropped something. Muttering a curse she had learnt from Mr. Macgregor who used it most often when he burnt himself, she bent down to pick it up.

It was the brown sack he had given, or rather tossed at her. Feeling perplexed, she untied the string, emptying the contents into her hand, and then her jaw dropped. Well, now she knew one of the reasons why he was so stuck-up.

He was a _rich_ pompous bastard.

* * *

Not that good of a cliffie, but do u guyz like it? C'mon u know u want 2 review! :) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- **This is set in the Medieval Time frame, so if I make some mistakes, I deeply apologize. But hopefully, everything is generally right!:)

Characters are mine but is loosely based on Night World and Sweep

Thankyous with cherries on top to:

**babydrag0nfly- **Thankyou! I like ur name! Cute!:) I'm glad u like readin it, it's always so nice when ppl like the stuff I write

**JasmineIII- **Siena and pompous jerk? Lol, maybe...Thanks 4 readin, you'll get 2 find out a little more about the 'pompous jerk' in this chapter. Enjoy! :)

**Kasai- **Thanks! (Big, big smile) U will find out what happens with Cobern and Taylor in this chapter. Read on!!

**Incarnated-soul- **I really like readin about girl pretends to be guy stories 2 and I just had to write one. Lol, anywayz, like I said u will find out more about dis guy coz it's in his point of view. :) Hmm, Cobern is a nice name huh? Thanx 4 readin!

**Katysays22- **Thanks, I had dis chapter in my PC 4 awhile now and i thought I might as well upload it. I really need 2 study now, ): Thanks for ur support and 4 readin 2.

Alright, read on

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The horse stopped when it felt the pull of the reins. From the Blacksmith store, the castle had been an hour's ride. Kale dismounted off his horse and looked at his home with great fondness.

Instead of dark, disdainful granite stone, the castle was built with brownish orange stone and was a brilliant contrast to the lush green woods that hid and surrounded it. Vines twisted pleasingly around the front, with brightly colored flowers blossoming at the stems.

There was also a huge lake just beside the fortress. Which was a great convenience, not for him of course, but for the many servants who served him and his family. He couldn't remember a day that he didn't have at least one servant dressing, feeding or doing other things for him.

He had lived here since he was selected to be a knight who fought in tournaments, challenges and battles when the time came. The Redfern family were deeply respected and feared, which in other words meant that they were noble, rich, powerful and in alliance with the royal family.

Just a year ago, the King himself had placed that gleaming superlative sword upon his shoulders and officially made him a knight. One of the youngest in the century, for much to his annoyance, he was still considered a boy, for he was only 18 years of age.

Shaking his head and causing more hair to get in his eyes, he rode through the gates and started thinking about the events that happened on this day. In the morning, he had been woken up and dressed by his Nana, an old lady who had taken cared of him ever since he was born. Then he was rushed off to have breakfast with Gregory and Cadence Redfern, his parents, who he absolutely refused to call mother and father to their faces. They gave him as much affection as you would to a diseased beggar.

A tournament was to be held on the sixth day of the week and so Kale spent most of his time training with Bernard, who had been a knight in his early days and was highly experienced. Perfecting his skills in fencing, facing opponents in duels and riding and handling a horse, Bernard made him nothing but the best at everything.

Feeling exhausted, he had rode into town to make his worn-out sword useful again. He would have sent a servant but they had never learnt how to ride and to walk there at this time of day would have taken far too long.

Already in a bad mood, he had then met the boy with the straw hat. He couldn't understand it, but he felt that the boy was hiding something. When he looked into his intense amber eyes, he seemed to see an aura burning away and simply glowing with power.

He was certain that the boy couldn't be human, because like so many other Night World people, this boy was unnaturally good-looking. The boy was either another vampire or a witch, since he didn't have any features that would resemble an animal. But there was still something not quite right about him.

Kale entered the hall then gritted his teeth as he saw the petite blond girl standing in front of the winding marble staircase.

Jill was Candace's personal servant and always informed him when his mother wanted something from him. She had always tried to flirt with him, but after 3 years of that, it got really aggravating. The girl couldn't seem to take a hint and was still smiling seductively at him when she got the chance.

She lifted her dress as she walked towards him. Kale had to try hard to not roll his eyes at the blatancy of her actions. She smiled prettily at him while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Master Redfern, your mother has asked me to tell you that the lady Leann Rasmussen is joining us for dinner this evening and you are to dress accordingly" she announced, a flash of jealousy in her eyes.

A smile formed at his lips, partly to anger Jill and partly because he was happy at the news. He was betrothed to Leann, who was another vampire and without a doubt, one of the most gorgeous young women in Hampshire. She was also relatively intelligent, unlike many other beautiful girls he had courted.

He nearly burst out laughing when he saw the look of pure, heated spite in Jill's eyes. "Sir, may I suggest you get ready for tonight?" she said malevolently, twisting her hands together in frustration.

"Yes, I should" he replied and just couldn't resist adding "I want to look my best for such a fine and respectable lady." Giving Jill one final smirk he climbed up the plight of stairs to his room on the third floor.

The many candles on the glass chandelier were lit in the dining room, illuminating the soft peach-cream colors on the walls. Everything was perfect, just as it always were. Gregory and Candace never tolerated untidiness and deficiencies.

Kale sighed, if only it was different. Sometimes it felt like he was stuck in this fake world of luxury, everyday filled with lavishness and abundance. These things mattered little to him, the only thing he wanted was people who could understand him.

His parents didn't, the servants didn't and most of the world didn't either. The only person who could fit the description would have been his best friend William Sutton, another vampire, whose only ambitions in life were to charm and sleep with as many women as he could and to drink as much as he could while he was at it.

"Kale, come here child" Mother snapped him out of his thoughts. Candace Redfern always treated her son with utmost respect and formality. Others would have congratulated her for being kind and polite even to her own son, but Kale detested it. There was always something in his mother's voice that sounded so forced, like she was just putting on a show when she conversed with him.

Candace's eyes were blue, which Kale had inherited, but they were as cold as ice. When she laughed, the happiness was in her smile, never in her eyes. He couldn't even recall a time when her mother was genuinely happy. _I hope I will never be like that._

Walking deferentially over, he bowed and nodded his head, a ritual he had to perform every single day since he was 14 years old. Together they made their way to the entrance hall and waited for their guest to arrive.

Lady Leann Rasmussen arrived just on time and was dressed beautifully as usual. Her white blond hair was in a French braid, fixed with pins, making sure that not even one strand of hair was out of place. Her head was held high, displaying an air of elegance and superiority.

Her face was pale and painted, bringing out her sapphire eyes and lush red lips. She wore no jewelry save for the gold-chained lapis lazuli around her neck. Which complimented her deep blue dress perfectly, it showed cleavage and was long at the same time, the ends were frilly and a paler blue.

_It was just dinner, the Lady didn't have to go to all that trouble. _Kale thought and tried to imagine how long it must have taken her servants to make her look like that. Nevertheless, he kissed and smiled charmingly when Leann offered her gloved hand to him.

Dinner went by very slowly. Master Gregory Redfern arrived late as per usual and caused uneasiness as he started eating large mouthfuls of the gravy and roast chicken, the food wasn't filling, but was delectable.

Later on, he knew that they would go and hunt for some real food. Animals or human blood, it didn't really matter, but he knew which he would prefer. He noticed sapphire eyes constantly watching him and waited for Leann to say something.

"Sir Kale Redfern, how are your tournaments? I hear you are quite the champion. I bet there is no other knight that can even challenge and beat you," she said sweetly.

It struck him how strange it was that a young 18-year-old woman would be talking so formally but he didn't meander on that for long. "Yes, I am doing quite well and I thank you for your support. I dedicate and win all my tournaments for you, my lady" he added, lying easily.

He watched as Leann's smile grew bigger until she was beaming at him, the color of her unnaturally pink cheeks glowing even redder. "Really?" she asked fluttering her eyes at him. Not even hesitating, he slipped his hand over hers and nodded and smiled back.

_This is too easy. It's not even fun or exciting, because she's already infatuated with me. _He thought as Leann discreetly passed him her handkerchief from under the table, as a token of admiration. _I never really grasped the concept of giving and receiving handkerchiefs. What am I going to do with the 150 or so handkerchiefs I already have? Wipe my head 150 times?_

The night finally ended and Kale felt like he had been released from prison. "Will I see you again?" Leann asked as she stepped outside the castle. _What is she talking about? I see her every two weeks on the fourth nights. _It annoyed him greatly, because she knew that Leann was not stupid, but pretending to be.

"Of course" Smiling he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight"

* * *

Cobern inhaled profoundly, his whole body tense with fear and worry.

He had arrived at Marilynn's house as quickly as he could and hurriedly pushed aside the humans to get to the healer. "Please, Mrs. Hazelton, my father...you have to take a look at him, he is exceedingly ill"

Marilynn must have heard the desperate pleading in his voice, because she announced that her services were ceased for the day, driving a lot of unhappy customers out of her house, who were groaning about how long they had waited and all for nothing.

Cobern cautiously followed Marilynn into her room and carefully placed father on the bed. Marilynn then bent down "Now, Cobern I need you to tell me exactly what happened" Her eyes reflected concern and apprehension as she examined Taylor Diable, who lay as still as a statue, still pale as a sheet.

"We were talking about our finance issues and suddenly he just..." Cobern replayed the scene in his mind and shuddered. "Started gasping and next moment he was on the ground clutching his heart, please, what can you do for him?"

Sighing, Marilynn turned back to Taylor and positioned her fingers over the man's heart. Cobern watched as the woman, closed her eyes in concentration. The same blue magick from the healing of the squirrel erupted from her nimble fingers and scurried around his father's chest.

After what seemed like years, the healer stopped working. "Is father going to be well now?" Cobern asked as he came closer to the bed. He looked into Marilynn Hazelton hazel eyes that usually held such vitality, and his heart sunk as he searched for that energy, something that had simply disappeared.

Furthermore, the woman diverted her gaze and looked away. "I'm sorry Cobern, I did my best" _Is father dead? What am I going to do now? Why didn't I bring him here sooner, its all my fault! Would there have been a chance for him if I have gotten here to Marilynn's house earlier? _Without realizing it, Cobern had started trembling.

He startled when he felt something on his shoulder. It brought him out of the trance he was in when he was being absorbed into his thoughts. Once again, he found himself looking into Marilynn's eyes.

"Your father is not dead boy, but he suffered a heart attack and I cannot prevent another one from occurring," she explained "He will not be able to work and I know how great an difficulty that will be, I'm afraid he will have to rest more now, for I could not cure him completely"

This sent Cobern almost jumping with relief. It was unquestionably the best thing that had happened. Father would now get the rest he deserved and he would eventually get well. But before he could ponder more on this matter, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Ma! Is dinner ready? Would you like me to prepare it? Ma?" There were loud footsteps and a very distorted Siena suddenly appeared in the room. "Cobern? What...what is going on here?" she asked dazedly, seemingly perplexed.

"Darling, come and sit with me," Marilynn said softly, patting the spot beside her. Warily and still confused, Siena compelled. He watched as her expression changed to one of shock as the girl became aware of the form on her mother's bed.

Mrs. Hazelton answered her question before she had a chance to ask. "That is Taylor Diable, Cobern's father. He had a heart attack but he will imminently be able-bodied soon." Pending on her reaction to this, Cobern stared at her and was struck again at how beautiful she was.

A few minutes passed, before Siena finally raised her eyes, giving him a prolonged look of compassion. He smiled faintly at her offer of sympathy and slowly rose from his chair. "I should be taking father home now. It is long after sunset, I do not want my mother perturbing about father and me."

Without difficulty, he hoisted his father over his shoulder again. "Thank you for your help, Mrs. Hazelton, please do not hesitate if you require assistance from me or my family. I am forever at your arrears"

Tilting his head in a bow, he swiftly made his way out of the house. Unaware that someone was following closely behind him.

"Are you alright?"

Cobern immediately turned around to face Siena, who still held commiseration in her expression. _She is such a caring girl. _He thought distractedly, unwilling to ever tear his eyes away from her face.

Without thinking he nodded and continued to watch Siena. The girl sighed in reprieve and all of a sudden her eyes lit up "You must stay for dinner Cobern!" Momentarily bemused, he quickly remembered to respond and nodded again. "That would be nice."

He walked back into the house and charily placed father back into the bed. Moments later he found himself sitting outside, talking with Siena. Heedless of the delicious smell of Marilynn's stew wafting through the wide-open door.

"Was it really frightening?"

Shaking his head, he tried to explain what emotions he had experienced earlier today. "I felt utterly helpless, everything was up to chance and I could not do a thing about it. It was an ominous situation because I did not know if father would live or die. To be honest, I do not know what I would do if his life ended today..."

It didn't hit him till then, how fortunate he was. Things could have gotten so much worse, but auspiciously it turned out well and he would have to thank the Goddess for that. The job of the provider for his family had been unexpectedly shifted onto his shoulders, but he was too contented to care.

"This will mean you will not be able to visit me daily anymore" she stated.

"Are you disappointed?" Cobern asked giving her a teasing smile.

"No, I'm over the moon" she said sarcastically. "Of course I am! You are one of my closest friends and I will sorely miss your company," she answered, oblivious to the fact that she had said exactly what he had wanted to hear.

She erratically wrapped her arms around his frame. "I will miss you."

Closing his eyes, he pressed her closer to him and was lost in thoughts of the possibility that they could really be more than just friends.

* * *

I hope u like dis chapter, coz I really hav 2 study now. (crys and pleads no!!!) Meanwhile, reviews would be very, very greatly appreciated!!! 


End file.
